I just want Sex, Babe!
by JamesMaslow'sGirl
Summary: James is incalculable. He pranked the girls, whenever he can. Use them only for sex. Emotions are not in play. Just sex. In high school, he also learns Yassi know. The 16-year-old has fell in love with the heartthrob. By a stupid chance, James learns that she is still a virgin and uses them from shameless...
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys :D**_

_**Welcome at my second story :D… It would be great, if you would read it and I would appreciate it very well, when you would leave here your opinions :D**_

* * *

_** Prologue**_

_He is THE heartthrob in high school. All girls lying at his feet, and the guys are very jealous.  
He gets all women that he want, just to have some fun. Feelings are not there, in the game. But only for sex. No matter when, no matter what and no matter where.  
Just faster sex! Whether he hurt the girls, doesn't matter. Mainly he gets what he WANT! And what he wants, he always gets!  
It is none other than James Diamond. A actually very normal 17-year-old teenager. Together with his 3 best friends Kendall, Logan and Carlos, he makes the high school uncertain.  
Even with countless girls he slept, and his next 'victim' also follows soon. It's Yassi. By a stupid chance, James learns that the 16 year-old have a crush on him and she is still a virgin.  
This takes advantage of course James and immediately he throws herself at her and he is lying that he promises her the blue from the sky. The shy brunette falls pure and she let itself shameless exploit of him.  
But then comes Yassi's cousin Ashley to visit and learn about the whole thing.  
That wants Ashley, opposite Yassi, not sit leave on itself. … Bitter revenge is preprogrammed!_

* * *

_**And what do you say? I hope you liked it :D… I'm looking forward too, if you follow my story and write some comments :D… I would also like to know if I should keep writing or not? :D**_

_**Greetings**_

_**CrazyAutorin :D**_


	2. Dear Diary

_**The next chapter is here :D**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's a wonder that I write again after a long time. But I need to get rid of something.  
Today was the first day at my new high school. It's really quite nice there. The equipment are great and the teachers come to me pretty sympathetic before the beginning. Only one thing prepares me somehow big problems. I can't keep up with the students! I mean I see not just look pretty. I'm not wearing makeup, I wear an ugly granny glasses and my clothes style. Well, we want not to talk about it. If I can make friends? Not likely. As I said, I can't keep up with the others! Even in my old high school, I was designated as 'nerd' and a 'victim', because I have not adapted as the other! Thus, I had almost no friends, expect 'friends' who had just used me when they needed, for example money from me or something. But otherwise I have ever even fought for me and stood alone. Earlier, when I was younger, I had to carry a lot of responsibility and learn independence, because my parents were always working. When I came home from school, I had to take care of my little brother too. Yes, it really was not easy earlier. And if I had with my 16 years even a boyfriend, let alone have a relationship? No, impossible and totally unrealistic with my appearance. I mean, who would already take me? Especially in America where all girls, totally lean, tanned, have long hair and great clothes. ME would no one take! I would thought, till this time.  
When I got in high school, the students watched at me very condescending and whispering about me. Oh great, that was a really great start!  
Since I already knew what locker I had, I went there and packed up my remaining books that I didn't need for the lesson. As I had closed the locker and looked to the right, I saw HIM! It seemed to me when he would go there with his friends in slow motion, but for me, it was dreamlike. Like a leader, he went ahead and his smile that I already saw from afar. He was just a DREAM! He looked tall and muscular, he had slightly longer brown hair, brown-green eyes that twinkled from afar and his smile, let me melt away. Was there such a thing as love at first sight? If yes, then I fell in love with him at any case. Maybe it sounds childish but it is really so. As he passed by, he winked to me briefly and had a slight smile on his lips. … Oh God, had he really done it? … I looked him languishing behind. Then he started to laugh with his boys, but I didn't particularly bother me and I thought nothing about it. Because I think the boys are sometimes so.  
At any case… I'm gone to the class and I was introduced there from my class teacher Miss Harper. I still had HIM in my head. I knew nothing about him! Not even know his name, how old he is and others. … But as I looked around the class, he was sitting in the back row. … HE! Yes HE! I couldn't enough to look back, though it was pretty embarrassing. Just as I look! And his other 3 pals were also together with the pretty ones in a class. Miss Harper asked me to, that I should take place in the back row next to the brunettes, which turned out later as James, because there was one chair free. And now I know his name! I was so happy at that moment and still had a slight glimmer of hope that this school could be something really great. And so I got to know James, in which I had now been in love immortal, without even knowing yet, what for dark side he could have.

Yassi

* * *

_**I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to if you let some comments here, that I know if you liked it :D**_  
_**And it would be great if you follow my story xD**_

_**Best greetings**_

_**Crazy Autorin :D**_


	3. Jackpot! She

_**Hey guys :D**_

After a hot night when I came back fully ends at my expense, wait, what was her name all over again, oh yes - Jeanette.  
I also had gone back to school next day. How I hate that shit, I mean, for which you need later already math or physics? What nonsense. Later I'll have a house with a few hot women, who all wiggle with their asses, as Hugh Hefner it has. Great idea.  
I had to grin slightly.  
Arrived at school, I already greeted my 3 best friends Kendall, Logan and Carlos. ''Well, have you already fucked this girl?'', asked the blonde. ''Of course, what do you think? And believe me, tonight I will again get another, only who, that I don't know", I was laughing with the boys amused. We took to the road to school, which would begin.  
In the hallway, I've discovered a new girl. I think she was new because I've never seen her at our school. But she was damn ugly, like my grandma, determined such a nerd, what hasn't know much about life.  
The boys and I were able to look at her and definitely we couldn't resist a grin. Without some reason I wanted to be nice to her, maybe she is useful and I can use her later for good causes. Smile and wink can't hurt, thus I walked past the unknowns, smiled at her with a wink and I walked past her. Just as she looked at me, a handsome guy never looked at her, who smiled to her, as I have done it. I can understand in their appearance.  
In the class, I just wanted to put on my seat. The other girls, looked after me, as usual, including Lauren, the horny black-haired, I will also still popping. She pulled me briefly to the side "James, have you seen this girl here? The ugly new?" she looked at me hesitantly.  
"Yeah I have, why?", I looked at her in wonder. She has really great tits, I thought. "Look out. I know her since elementary school and through friends, believe me, I hate her so much! If I may give you a little hint, she has no clue about love, she had never a boyfriend and she is still a virgin". Jackpot! She is still a virgin and thus fresh meat.  
"Lauren, thank you. Now I know what to do", I have to grin. I'm going to get her. My next - how to say so beautiful -? 'Booty'. Yes, that might work. I mean, she is indeed super ugly, but something like this, you must take advantage! My 3 boys looked at me quizzically.  
"New prey", I grinned and the guys immediately knew what I meant. Fortunately for me, came the saddle pad that turned out later than Yassi, in my class and sat perfectly next to me. I put my toothpaste smile on and made compliments from top to bottom.  
And already I have a 'date' with her, then where I can pop her. I hope she isn't too persistent. But I mean, look at me.

Me - James, no girl, can resist to me!

_**Hope you liked it :))… Please write some comments :D… I want to know if you like the story :D… and sorry for my bad English :)))**_

_**CrazyAutorin :D**_


End file.
